


prairie fairy

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Park Chanyeol, pada suatu waktu, berkata, "Orang-orang memberi hadiah pada hari spesial. Tapi kupikir tidak harus seperti itu."(Atau, Wendy yang terpaksa pulang larut.)





	prairie fairy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Ruang tengah apartemen mereka gelap, Wendy mengasumsikan Chanyeol sudah tidur. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Hari ini hari yang sangat panjang, melatih vokal anak-anak yang akan ikut lomba _choir_ tingkat nasional benar-benar menyita waktunya dari pagi hingga hampir tengah malam.

Pintu kamar tidak tertutup, ia mendorongnya pelan-pelan.

Lampu kamar dimatikan, hanya lampu tidur yang redup yang membantu Wendy melihat keadaan kamar. Chanyeol bersandar pada _headboard_, sepertinya matanya terpejam, tetapi barang-barangnya seperti laptop, proyektor kecil, bahkan gitar masih berserakan di atas tempat tidur hingga lantai.

Wendy menaruh tasnya begitu saja di dekat meja rias, melepaskan jaketnya dan menaruhnya di kursi, lalu langsung menyelinap ke atas tempat tidur.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba saja di dinding yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidur mereka muncul sebuah gambar. Wendy tersentak, langsung kembali ke posisi duduk. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang nyengir ke arahnya.

Pada dinding itu, tampil sebuah tulisan “_prairie fairy_” dengan latar belakang hitam dengan efek seperti film lama.

“Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa mendongeng?”

“Ada apa ini?”

Chanyeol mengedikkan dagu ke arah dinding. “Tonton saja.”

Video itu pun dimulai dengna monolog Chanyeol, lalu kumpulan rekaman sebuah jalan yang luas dan sepi yang menghubungkan provinsi-provinsi di Kanada, padang gandum yang sering mereka kunjungi dalam perjalanan-perjalanan keluar kota ke daerah Saskatchewan dan sekitarnya. Video candid Wendy dan dirinya, juga tempat-tempat mereka bersinggah.

_Ini Park Chanyeol._   
_ Untuk Son Wendy._   
_ Apakah ini sebuah hadiah? Hari spesial? _   
_ Tidak juga. _   
_ Orang-orang memberi hadiah pada hari spesial. Tapi kupikir tidak harus seperti itu. Hadiahlah yang membuat sebuah hari jadi spesial. Bukan hari yang spesial yang membutuhkan hadiah._

_ _

_Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang seorang pangeran, yang hidup pada suatu masa._   
_ Biasanya pangeran yang membawa putrinya ke istana._   
_ Tidak, ini tidak seperti itu._   
_ Tuan Putri-lah yang membawa Pangeran ke istananya._   
_ Tidak ada yang keberatan, karena mereka tahu mereka bisa menciptakan dongeng sendiri._

_ _

_Pangeran awalnya sangat takut._   
_ Takut pada dunia baru yang dibukakan Tuan Putri._   
_ Ia terlalu nyaman dengan istananya sebelumnya._   
_ Namun, siapa yang tahu?_

_ _

_ _

Seiring berjalannya video, semakin banyak kumpulan video dan foto-foto Wendy yang diambil Chanyeol diam-diam di padang gandum sepi di pedesaan Kanada. Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Wendy di sisinya di atas tempat tidur.

_ _

_Namun Tuan Putri meyakinkannya.  
Dunianya indah, istana barunya menyenangkan._

_Pangeran mulai mencoba banyak hal baru.  
Dan dia jatuh cinta._

_ _

_Dia menikmati hidup di istana barunya._

_Pangeran itu bernama Park Chanyeol._

_Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Putri Son Wendy._

Video singkat itu berakhir. Chanyeol menoleh, lalu mendapati Wendy memejamkan matanya.

“Hei.” Dia mulai agak panik. “Hei, Sayang. Kau tidak tidur, ‘kan?” Dia menggoyangkan lengan Wendy.

Wendy tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Ia menyeka sudut matanya yang basah sedari tadi. “Kau ini. Masih kesal, ya, gara-gara tidak bisa mendongeng sebagus aku?”

Chanyeol memencet hidung Wendy. “Siapa bilang? Aku cuma mau memberimu hadiah.”

Wendy menghadap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

“Hari yang panjang, ya?” Chanyeol juga berbaring menghadapnya. “Terima kasih sudah bertahan dan berjuang hari ini.”

“Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Kautahu ... rasanya dicintai sampai seperti ini kadang-kadang membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah aku pantas—”

“Pantas, Tuan Putri. Tentu pantas.” Chanyeol merangkulnya. “Oh, aku lupa bilang. Selamat datang di rumah.”

Wendy terkekeh. “Aku pulang.”


End file.
